Haunted
by Joncolfergustin
Summary: Kurt Hummel tiene 21 años, trabaja como aprendiz de diseñador de moda y recientemente se mudó con su novio Sebastian. un recuerdo oscuro de su niñez, difuso, que sólo quiere llevar una vida normal. Sin embargo, algo no está bien en el aire. Y no es la casa. Advertencias: la muerte del personaje, referencias sexuales, violencia, Toby / Demon Blaine!. Recortes, Kurtbast
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! Bueno ****Este Fic no es mió, yo solo me dedique a traducirlo por entretenimiento. Nada me pertenece,**

**La autora original es "yougottabekiddingme" Todo el fic es de ella.**

**Espero les guste y nos leemos pronto.**

**Haunted**

La cámara parpadeó, blanco y negro hasta el color y la luz se hizo visible. La imagen temblorosa de una cocina siendo filmada. Una voz apagada salió de detrás de él, De un hombre diciendo maldición.

«Maldita sea-ah ... ah, lo tengo."

El sonido de un vehículo en el fondo, la cámara filmando un corto viaje lejos de la cocina, en un pasillo de paredes blancas y una mano salió disparada en la imagen, para alcanzar la manija de la puerta principal.

Fuera, en el camino de entrada se inclinaba un coche verde chevy estaba aparcado, el motor de repente se paro y Kurt salió, sonriendo mientras se quitó sus gafas de sol y se ajustó las carpetas en sus brazos y la bolsa la hiso deslizarse a lo largo de su hombro derecho. Volvió su atención a la cámara, sonrio cayendo en una sonrisa divertida.

"Hola bebé, la voz de Sebastián se oía claramente como él se centró en el objetivo de su novio.

"¿Qué pasa con la cámara, Bas? ¿Dónde está tu mano más pequeña?

'Oh, esta cámara esta filmando tu enorme culo y tu hermoso rostro

Kurt suspiró mientras se acercaba a la cámara, grabando todos sus movimientos al pasar por Sebastián y puso las cosas en la barra de desayuno en la cocina. Él se apoyó en ella con una expresión un poco dudosa.

'Bas ... vamos. tu no estás pensando seriamente en tu pequeño "Caza Fantasmas" va a funcionar, ¿verdad?

Sebastián se echó a reír y redujo el zoom, por lo que la figura esbelta de Kurt podía verse claramente, sus brazos cruzados y la cadera sobresalía mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Bueno, yo creo que va a ser muy interesante, con todos esos pequeños fantasmas después que nos siguieron a nuestra nueva y hermosa casa.

"La captura de los fenómenos paranormales no es interesante. Es espeluznante. Honestamente, Bas, ¿por qué sigues robando cosas de tu lugar de trabajo? Estoy bastante seguro de que es una ofensa criminal.

"Es algo bueno que no he mencionado el costo de la misma entonces.

Kurt se rió y se acomodó al lado de la barra y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, el movimiento de la cámara le siguió con Sebastián detrás de el.

"Es algo bueno, quieres cenar? Tengo hambre ".

'Oh, yo prefiero tener la cámara para ver cuando te cambias. "

'Oh, Dios mío Sebastián.

"Está bien, está bien. Estoy preparando la cena. Llamare a Domino's ahora mismo!

"¡Oh, bebé Me encanta cuando tu cocinas -la voz de Kurt susurró burlonamente desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

La cámara crujió cuando lo cogió Sebastián soltando un profundo suspiro, ahora apuntaba a Kurt una vez más como él mientras hojeaba una carpeta, con las gafas posando en su nariz y el zumbido de la televisión tranquilamente en la pared derecha.

Los Pies de Sebastián, donde sus dos piernas se veían tendidas delante de la cámara, levantó perezosamente y empujo su pierna contra los jeans que traia kurt.

'Bebe ..'

'¿Qué?'

-Estás de acuerdo con esto, ¿verdad? Porque la cámara te ama. "

Kurt gimió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en la frustración y la giró para mirar como Sebastian, olvidaba la carpeta, ya que se deslizó de su regazo y cayó al suelo.

"Es que ... me resulta un poco raro. ¿Es eso lo va a estar las veinticuatro siete? Filmando todos nuestros movimientos? Estoy bastante seguro de que mi rostro en la mañana, probablemente lo haría explotar.

Se pudo oír a Sebastián reír a la ligera, empujando con su pie a kurt otra vez.

-No, yo sólo voy a filmar las cosas que nos pasa, algo que se mueve o cualquier mierda que sea raro. Vamos a ser capaces de captarlo a la perfección-'

"Así como un diario película espeluznante que podamos mirar dentro de diez años? Kurt se burló.

-No, mira, para tener nuestra mente en paz, Estoy haciendo esto por nosotros bebé. Cualquier cosa que capturare, así, va a ayudarnos a entender lo que está pasando por aquí ".

Te refieres a lo que está pasando conmigo?.

"Kurt, Jesús ... '

La cámara se movió como Sebastian se movía, ahora podría ser visto por primera vez desde horas antes de la filmación, la mandíbula fina y mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo un poco despeinado como él se aseguró de que estaba ajustado correctamente en la mesa debajo de él antes de abandonarlo para llegar y abrazar a Kurt hacia él y sobre su pecho.

Desde el ángulo bajo el par se podía ver desde arriba la cintura, los brazos de Sebastian en torno a Kurt como su novio con su cabeza en su pecho con una expresión pensativa.

"Una vez que sepamos lo que está pasando alrededor de la casa", enfatizo Sebastián, "entonces podemos actuar de manera adecuada, ya sabes, como llamar a uno de esos exorcistas, o mostrar que veo El de la mierda de paranormal ...el caza fantasmas!

Kurt rodó los ojos, "lo vi una vez.

-Mira, lo que sea. Para ser honesto contigo bebe, tal vez es sólo uno de los malditos vecinos. Esa familia con el niño espeluznante frente a nosotros, espiando por las ventanas que está obsesionado contigo.

-Bueno, sería interesante si un niño de diez años había sido mi acosador desde que tenía ocho años de edad, después de haber logrado mantenerse fuera de mi vista durante media década, 'la voz baja y cansada de Kurt, apenas recogiendo las palabras.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, la mano de Sebastián acariciando el cabello de Kurt, la cámara cogiendo su respiración.

"Vamos a averiguarlo, lo que sea. Lo Prometo bebé.

"Sigues siendo un idiota."

"Te amo demasiado".

"Sabes, he estado pensando ... ' Kurt dijo desde donde la luz del baño estaba viniendo, el rostro de Sebastian del lado derecho de la cámara, grabando sus ojos penetrantes y rizado labios.

"¿Estás bien ahí? Sí, creo que estás bien ... "

Desde la derecha, la figura de Kurt se detuvo frente a la puerta y se quedó mirando, medio cuerpo oculto por la cabeza de Sebastián bloqueo la cámara.

"¿Estás hablando en serio a esa cosa? tu me está tomando el pelo en este momento ... "

"¿Qué? Estoy haciendo probando que todo este en orden, bebe. ¿Contamos con suficientes baterías para ello? "

Sebastián dio la espalda a la cámara y tomó Kurt en sus brazos, los brazos de Kurt sinuoso alrededor de su cuello, presionando un beso en la mandíbula.

-Sí, sí, pero su intención de estar enamorado de mí, no es tu trabajo de la cámara robada ", bromeó Kurt con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No-es robado es prestado. De todos modos, tu tendrás que acostumbrarte a él porque va a pasar la noche con nosotros.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta sonó y Kurt suavemente empujo a Sebastián ah cierta distancia, 'lindo, Bas, muy lindo. Ahora apaga esa maldita cosa, la pizza está aquí. "

Sebastián dejó a Kurt escapar de sus brazos, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente con una sonrisa aficionado cuando su novio desapareció por la puerta de la habitación y bajó las escaleras sin luz. Caminó hacia la cámara y tomó el botón de apagado.

'Probano-Probando espera que es esta cosa?

Kurt suspiró ante el espejo donde se miraba en el espejo detrás de él a Sebastián grababa sus reflexiones. Kurt se hidrataba, vistiendo sólo pantalones de chándal, el pecho y los brazos desnudos. Sebastián sonrió con un suspiro, mirando a la cámara. Hubo un pequeño ruido de agua cuando Kurt abrió los grifos, el enjuague de la espuma en su cara divertida.

"Esta es la última prueba a la derecha? tu lo ha comprobado diez veces ahora-se quejó ligeramente, alcanzando la toalla y dándoae palmaditas en la cara seca.

'Cuatro' Sebastian corrigio, 'solo di algo ¿quieres?'

Kurt resopló, arrojando la toalla y cruzando los brazos dando la espalda en el espejo, ahora mirando directamente a la cámara, pero había una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola, Sebastian, yo soy el mejor amigo en el mundo y tú eres un idiota. "

"Vete a la mierda. Pues bien, el vídeo es bastante bueno ", movió la cámara de lado un poco junto con el cuerpo de Kurt como Sebastian procedió a examinarlo.

-De acuerdo, suena, di algo kurt.

Kurt se sentó en el lavabo y Sebastián dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Bueno, yo siempre he querido joderte en el baño. "

Kurt sólo le lanzó una mirada de perra.

Idiota.

-Muy bien-bien! Lo siento. No, en serio, ¿puede igual, di algo?

"¿Qué quieres que diga?

'No sé. Al igual, aun que puedes susurrar.

Kurt se rió y bajó la voz. "¿Puedes oírme así?

'No, susurrar.

'lo estoy'.

'No, Tu no está ni siquiera intentándolo. Vamos, princesa, coopera. Susurra!

"Estoy susurrando ahora-susurró Kurt lo bastante alto para ser audible. Sebastián dejó escapar un ruido de satisfacción y llegó a apretar el muslo de Kurt.

"Eso fue un susurro hermoso, creo que lo tengo en la cámara también. Este micrófono es tan digno de endeudamiento.

la cara de kurt se iluminó y se bajo del lavabo para enroscarse en los brazos de Sebastián. Sebastián le dio la vuelta y levantó el brazo para inclinar la cámara para filmar sus reflexiones y sonrió a ella.

"¡Oh, no es esto lindo".

Kurt soltó un bufido, con la cabeza metida debajo de la barbilla de Sebastian, busca satisfecho en el abrazo calido de su novio.

-Tal vez, pero yo soy el que hace que nos caliente.

Sebastián se rió con incredulidad, golpeando juguetonamente a Kurt en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Pues has jodido el momento ahora.

Se apartó y Kurt miró a la cámara y la lente golpeó juguetonamente, haciendo que la cámara se sacuda cuando Sebastián soltó un graznido, tirando bruscamente.

"Maldición-ver! Pásame la lente que yo voy a-"

'Pagar por ello?

-Que Graciso, Kurt. Realmente lindo.

Kurt sólo sonrió y guiñó un ojo descaradamente, alejándose de la cámara y de nuevo en el dormitorio, Sebastian y la cámara lo sigue.

"Así que, como, saber algún truco para conseguir que salga? Quiero decir, tu eres el que cree que nos sigue, después de todo."

Kurt suspiró profundamente como él se dejó caer en la cama, por la que se a su lado, con el ceño fruncido ahora.

-No, sólo que no quiero que suceda nada. No recuerdo mucho, pero sé que no quiero que suceda. No debemos forzar a que ocurra. "

La pareja estaba en silencio por un momento, con los dedos de Kurt jugando con la ropa de cama hasta que él levantó sus ojos de nuevo.

"Quiero decir, si las capturas captan algo, entonces eso es genial, tenemos pruebas, pero yo no quiero dar ninguna razón para... ya sabes... Simplemente no saben lo que es o lo que es capaz de hacer, así que. .

"Está bien, lo entiendo."

El Tono de Sebastián era más suave ahora ", pero bueno, es muy bueno si entendí algo, ¿no? '

-Sí, lo haría. "

Kurt hizo una pausa-, Tu me crees ¿verdad? Todo este asunto inquietante.

"Por supuesto que sí, esta tomado esto a mi derecho. Movió la cámara, la imagen oscura de Kurt se deslizo en la cama antes de centrarse de nuevo cuando Sebastián se enderezó.

Sebastián se quedó en silencio, su sonrisa casi audible mientras corría la cámara lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo el cuerpo de Kurt, ligeramente arqueado ahora como Kurt parecía hacerse popular, apoyándose en los codos, levantando su culo redondo con un poco de retorcerse.

Desde detrás de la cámara, Sebastian dejó escapar un largo gemido a la vista y se acercaba a la cama con la camara en el rostro de Kurt, sonriendo desliza sus dedos en los ojos encapuchados y oscuros. Sebastián gimió de nuevo, esta vez más suave.

'Joder... dios, bebe. Eres tan caliente, yo sólo quiero-whoa- Joder que fue eso? ¿Has oído eso?

Se arrancó la cámara lejos de un muy molesto Kurt, caminando hacia la puerta y apuntar la cámara hacia las escaleras oscuras.

'Tú lo escuchaste? ¿Era esa la nevera?

"Fue la jodida máquina de hielo, Bas.

"Ah joder".

Kurt se rio se oía desde la cama, los resortes de la cama chirriando mientras se movía sobre ella. Sebastián enciende la cámara lejos de la puerta, refunfuñando.

'Joder es que sólo va a salir cuando dormimos aquí arriba? lindo.

Kurt se rió, la cámara brevemente grababa viendo a Sebastián dar vuelta para filmar el dormitorio. Estaba limpio y cómodo, una o dos cajas en la esquina con el resto de sus pertenencias sin envasar. Tren cremallera de la ropa y el material que cuelga de los proyectos pasados y presentes de Kurt. Un aparador contra la pared junto a la ventana, con fotos de ellos, los amigos, la familia. Sebastián perezosamente configurar la cámara para cada apartamento; él se echó a reír cuando él vino a la del medio, la imagen de un recién dieciséis años Kurt.

"Yo era como tomar un momento para admirar la belleza extrema."

"Jodete, hace cinco años que no ibas a pensar dos veces antes de burlarte de mi cara de bebe gordo".

'Tu cara gorda de bebé era un buen vistazo a los dieciséis años, "susurró Sebastián mientras seguia enfocando la cámara en la foto-, ¿quién era el que se solía llamarse a sí mismo ...? Pingüino ...?

'Oh, Dios-gimió Kurt en el fondo: "Yo no quiero ni recordar, y cito:'' sex appeal de un pingüino bebé!'' Dios me ayude.

Sebastián se dio la vuelta de nuevo, caminando hacia la cama para colocar la cámara sobre la mesa de noche, frente a ella en la parte superior de la cama. Movimiento se escuchó, entonces Sebastián reapareció en la cama para agarrar a Kurt, aplastándolo.

"¿quieres un pequeño show ahora?

"Jodete".

¿Ni siquiera un strip tease?

"¿Qué tal un cógeme ahora? '

Sebastián unió sus bocas en un beso descuidado, con las manos arriba y abajo vagando los lados de Kurt. La pareja se quejó cuando Kurt levantó sus caderas para moverse en contra de Sebastián, pero él se apartó de repente y frunció los dedos en la parte posterior del cabello Sebastian.

"Yo no estoy teniendo sexo en cámara-susurró burlonamente, 'apagalo o tu no recibes nada.

Sebastián resopló con frustración mientras se burlaba, mas obligado, llegando a más para el botón de apagado.

Les miraba. Simplemente observaba. Miró a los dos amantes en la cama, empujar, jadear, besar y pródigo en éxtasis. Se centró en el rostro de Kurt. Entonces el hombre por encima de él.

La ira tan débil. Era débil.

Sólo tener la energía para dar la presa una idea de lo que le esperaba.

'Oh, Dios mío-murmuró Kurt mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador. No era mucho, pero la cámara nervioso con el entusiasmo de Sebastián.

'Bebe, parece que tenemos un visitante.


	2. No es simplemente un fantasma, es peor

**HOLA! Bueno ****Este Fic no es mió, yo solo me dedique a traducirlo por entretenimiento. Nada me pertenece,**

**La autora original es "yougottabekiddingme" Todo el fic es de ella.**

**Espero les guste y nos leemos pronto.**

**Haunted**

Cap. 2

La cámara parpadeó, centrándose en el baño bien iluminado y comenzó a grabar un aspecto de un cansado Kurt.

"Y esto es lo que parece Kurtie en la mañana, ¿no está precioso?

'Mmmph ..'

Kurt se inclinó hacia abajo de donde él estaba cepillando los dientes y escupió en el fregadero para que él pudiera hablar.

"Uf, me veo como una mierda.

Sebastián se rió detrás de él, dejando a un lado para que él y la cámara fueran reflejados en el espejo. Él sonrió abajo a Kurt que dejó escapar un bostezo, agarrando un vaso para enjuagarse.

"¿Qué quieres para el desayuno bebé?

"¿Desde cuándo haces el desayuno?"

"Desde que cociné anoche?

Kurt miró en el espejo para mirar a la reflexión de Sebastián.

-Pediste Una Jodida Pizza de Domino's.

"¿Y qué? Eso cuenta como esfuerzo. Así que, ¿qué te gustaría comer esta mañana mi querido?

-No lo sé ... lo que sea supongo.

"No creo que todo lo que sea es un alimento".

"Vete a la mierda".

Kurt procedió a lavarse la cara y Sebastian se volvió a salir de la habitación, la cámara girando bruscamente a la puerta del baño.

-De acuerdo, tostadas y huevos revueltos?

¿Cuál de ellas es menos probable que se queme?

'... Los huevos?'

'Huevos revueltos es entonces.

"Genial."

Sebastián mantiene la cámara mientras va bajando las escaleras, a través de la sala y en la cocina. De repente la cámara cambió cuando se detuvo en seco, notando algo.

'Hey, nene? "

"¿Sí?" Kurt volvió a llamar.

"¿tu sabias que dejaste mis llaves en el piso ayer por la noche?

"joder que? Un momento!

Pasos rápidos se movían del piso de arriba, bajo las escaleras y en cuestión de segundos Kurt estaba en la habitación. Sebastián apuntando la cámara hacia él.

'¿Qué?' Kurt preguntó, mirando a la cámara en la cara de Sebastián.

'Mi llave, mira. Están en el centro de la pista.

Sebastián se centró en las llaves, acercaba y alejaba cada pocos segundos. Kurt dio un paso adelante en vista de la cámara y habló.

¿dónde los dejaste?

«En el mostrador!

'¿Estás seguro de que no se cayeron de tu bolsillo?

"Yo siempre las dejo en el mismo lugar, junto a tu billetera. Vamos nene, nunca las tengo en mi bolsillo cuando estoy en la casa. Te lo juro, esto es una evidencia innegable un primer vistazo.

Kurt suspiró y se agachó para recogerlas, colocarlos de nuevo en el mostrador. La cámara se desvió hasta una impresionada expresión de Kurt y un arranque de genio salió de detrás de la cámara.

Nene, esto es una especie de prueba de una fuerza paranormal!

-Sí, las fuerzas del mal vienen de más allá de la tumba para mover las llaves. Probablemente sólo los dejó, Bas.

'¿Estás bromeando conmigo ahora? "

Kurt simplemente se echó a reír, subiendo a la cámara oscura y un ruido que se oyó besar.

"Ve a hacer el desayuno."

"A la mierda fueron los fantasmas coño.

...

_Se observó la interacción. Se congratuló de la reacción de la presa. Kurt no fue afectado._

_ira._

_Quería llamar la atención._

...

La cámara crujió observando un ángulo de sebastian, filmando a Kurt entrando en la sala de estar con una cesta llena de ropa en sus brazos. Sebastián se movió y Kurt levantó la mirada, notando él.

'¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba?

-Te estoy filmando?

"¿Qué nos pasó a nosotros no, pero ¿qué pasa con nosotros?

'Estoy aburrido

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, tu madurez, "susurró Kurt sarcásticamente cuando empezó a llevar la ropa de la cesta, doblándolos en pilas en el sofá.

"Te amo demasiado. Hey, el psicólogo va a venir hoy. Gran día!

"Sí, él debería estar aquí dentro de horas, creo.

...

La cámara se encendio, de comenzar a grabar la cara de Kurt curioso hasta que él sonrió y le dio la vuelta, satisfecho de sí mismo.

'Bueno, vamos a ir a buscar a Sebastián, el psicólogo estará aquí pronto. Me pregunto si cómo se siente acerca de el, me imagino? Muy emocionado.

Kurt estaba más firme con la cámara, caminando con cuidado con él en el estudio en el que Sebastián estaba sentado en un escritorio de la computadora, trabajando. "

"Bas", dijo Kurt con una voz cantarina, 'el psícologo' estará aquí pronto. Bien, dime cómo tan emocionado que está de que va a venir. Dentro de una hora.

Sebastián miró a la cámara y ladeó la cabeza para mostrar su expresión arrogante.

"Estoy tan emocionado, me gusta, ni siquiera me puedo contener.

Kurt se rió y fue capturado pronto como él le dio un golpecito en la frente.

'Wow, realmente muy contentos. ¿Por qué no lo dejas todo? '

"Lo haría, pero que podría asustar a cabo amigo fantasma esta un poco lejos.

¿No es eso algo bueno? "

-Sí, pero entonces que la visita de los psíquicologo sería una pérdida de tiempo. "

'Muy bien ... bueno, lo que hay en la pantalla? ¿Es que nosotros?

Kurt levantó a la cámara para hacer frente a la pantalla del ordenador, se detuvo exactamente a las 2:12:55 am. Era una imagen oscura, teñida azul de su habitación, los dos abrazados en la cama. La cámara crujió como Kurt respiró de forma constante.

"Sí, es algo que realmente llamó anoche.

"¿Se llevaron tu ropa interior también?

"Vete a la mierda".

"Sólo quiero ver".

Se oyó un clic de un ratón debajo de la cámara, y Sebastián se inclinó para encender los altavoces. Kurt mantiene la cámara enfocada en la pantalla. Se quedó callado por un momento, de repente, se arrastra en la dirección del pasillo cinco pasos que suenan pesadas como si botas fueran escuchadas.

'Oh, Dios mío-murmuró Kurt mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador. No era mucho, pero la cámara puso nervioso el entusiasmo de Kurt.

'Baby, parece que tenemos un visitante.

...

"Así que pensé como, los psíquicos tienen la intención de llegar a tiempo. Ellos son profesionales, ¿no? ¿Por qué no puede él al igual que prever en el futuro que el tráfico era malo hoy!

La cámara estaba de nuevo en manos de Sebastian, mirando diminuto Kurt ritmo de espera, se detuvo y alzó las cejas a la cámara, agarrando la parte superior del sofá de cuero.

-Bueno, no estás conectado. "

"Usted sabe que de chicas.

La cámara saltó como lo hicieron cuando de repente sonó el timbre. Sebastián se levantó como Kurt se fue derechito hacia la puerta principal.

"¿Quieres que te traiga la música de bienvenida?

¿No puedes ser dejar de ser gillipollas y actuar como un adulto durante cinco minutos?

Sebastián se rió entre dientes mientras seguía a Kurt ya que casi arrancó la puerta abierta, la filmación como Kurt sonrió brillantemente a un hombre alto y canoso que parecía estar en sus cuarenta y tantos años. Él le devolvió la sonrisa cálida y Kurt le tendió una mano.

"Hola, Dr. O'Malley

Dr.O 'Malley tomó la mano de Kurt y la sacudió, "sí, hola, es un placer conocerte'

"Encantado de conocerle, por favor, pase'

Kurt hizo a un lado para dejar que el hombre mayor, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Él parpadeó sorprendido como Sebastian empuñando la cámara, Kurt regresó a la vista e hizo un gesto a Sebastián antes de sentarse en el sofá.

'Oh, este es Sebastian por cierto. Mi pareja.

Dr. O'Malley asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, uniéndose a Kurt en el sofá como Sebastian se sentó frente a ellos.

-Hola Sebastián.

'genial conocerte, disculpe la cámara. Así, como, qué te gusta prever cosas. Como cuando el tráfico va a ser malo

Kurt enviado dagas Sebastián, pero el doctor O'Malley sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Por lo general, depende del día, la semana o la hora del día o por mes. Sin embargo, yo nunca dudaré cuando alguien me pide una gran distancia.

"Así que estamos muy agradecidos por usted para hacer el viaje hasta aquí, sin embargo, dijo Kurt, pareciendo relajarse físicamente.

Dr. O'Malley le sonrió amablemente y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la cámara a Sebastián.

-Usted es más que bienvenido. Ahora, en lugar de simplemente tratar de ponerse en contacto con cualquier energía denos algo de primera "

¿No es igual, un poco de tu trabajo?

'Sebastian, silencio,' Kurt regañó a la interrupción de su novio. Dr. O'Malley sonrisa vaciló, que forzado.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, eso es lo que estoy aquí. Sin embargo, la mejor manera de hacer esto es por mí conocer a los dos, sobre los dos. Si tengo más información acerca de su vida en el hogar y el pasado, entonces me dará una mejor idea de lo que todos estamos tratando. "

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, "por supuesto. Disculpe él. ¿Qué le gustaría saber?

Dr. O'Malley expresión era suave, y su postura profesional nunca cayó cuando se volvió para mirar a Kurt de nuevo.

"Vamos a empezar con la vida familiar, ¿de acuerdo? Así que ustedes dos están juntos?

"Sí".

"Es su buena relación? Saludable?

Sebastián zoom sobre Kurt mientras sonreía ligeramente hacia él brevemente, el amor en sus ojos.

'Sí, es genial. "

"El sexo es genial!"

'Fu-cállate. "

Dr. O'Malley se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante ellos, abriendo su boca para la siguiente pregunta, removiéndose en su asiento en la tos ligeramente.

¿Y cuánto tiempo habéis estado juntos?

"Desde que tenías diecisiete años ... así que cinco años?"

...

Cinco años de plazo.

...

-Sí, y nos vamos a casar en enero ", añadió Sebastián, hacer zoom y asintiendo con la cámara en la banda de plata brillante participación en el dedo anular de Kurt.

...

_Ira._

...

Y sabio salud-preguntó el doctor O'Malley casualmente, "algún problema de salud actual o pasado o condiciones médicas?

-No-respondió Sebastian.

Kurt se rió, 'bueno, Sebastian se rompió una pierna cuando teníamos dieciocho años y en el coro!

-Por el amor de dios, eso fue porque Nick me tropecé-tener un equilibrio perfecto que lo sepas.

Dr. O'Malley rió suavemente junto con Kurt en la interacción: "Yo no creo que una pierna rota pasado realmente afectaría a las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Ahora, pasando a las cosas Kurt discutido conmigo por teléfono. Ahora, usted me ha hablado de la movida llaves-'

¿Y los sonidos, 'Sebastián soltó de repente, haciendo que el Dr. O'Malley para mirarlo, y luego relajar su expresión una vez más.

-Suena?

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, "sí, con la cosa de cámara, hemos estado tratando de captar nuestra propia evidencia, y minutos antes de que llegaras Sebastián me mostró algunos de audio mezcladas pasos en el rellano anoche.

...

Su anfitrión lo reconoció. Se estremeció en la aprobación leve.

...

Dr. O'Malley se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de responder con lentitud.

-Eso es interesante. ¿Puedes pensar en cualquier aparato eléctrico o una máquina que pueda hacer ese ruido cierto?

-No, nunca he oído nada igual ", Kurt masticado su labio.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted viviendo en esta residencia?

"Alrededor de dos meses, lo que es demasiado pronto

"Depende de la historia de la casa. ¿Conoce los residentes anteriores? Muertes en el hogar? Cualquier cosa así?

Kurt negó con la cabeza: "No, que yo sepa. La casa está a nombre de Sebastián, "Kurt miró hacia arriba y sobre la cámara, 'Bas?

"Estaba completamente nuevo cuando firmé por él-confirmó Sebastián," construido hace diez meses y nunca compró hasta nosotros. Agencia inmobiliaria me dijo que era una de las muchas viviendas".

Dr. O'Malley, que parecía estar muy interesado amablemente tomó la información de Sebastian antes de sacar un bloc de notas de forma rápida y pluma para escribir algo mientras hablaba.

-Entonces, eso es algo que hay que considerar, siendo este un nuevo hogar que puede haber algunas faltas cuando fue construido que eran desconocidas por la falta de viviendas. Como tal vez un animal, como el gato común callejero o mapache o un roedor que puede haber salido por la noche e hizo que el ruido.

Un problema generalmente se encuentra podría ser lecturas eléctricas CEM que puedan desprender la sensación de náuseas o paranoia y tal, o la tubería de agua que puede ser fácilmente confundido con ruidos paranormales. La gente tiende a escuchar estos ruidos o EMF experiencia y saltar inmediatamente a la conclusión de que hay algo paranormal pasando.

Puso el cuaderno y se convirtió en algo más serio que mira que antes. La cámara se movió un poco, los dedos de las manos de Sebastián que sostenían que tensar la forma Dr. O'Malley repente miró por encima de la cabeza de Kurt durante unos segundos hasta que su atención volvió a Kurt sí mismo, a quien no había visto la acción extraño como lo había hecho Cerró los ojos un instante, frotando con los dedos de la promesa repentino de explicación.

"Ahora, Kurt, 'Dr. O'Malley repente, los ojos ahora arrancados de las pulgadas por encima de la cabeza de la joven.

...

_El hombre sabía._

_Era uno de esos seres humanos._

_Ningún miedo._

_Curiosidad sólo emite._

_gruñe._

...

-Tengo entendido que usted ha mencionado sobre la infancia pasado ", continuó," debemos llamar a esto un inquietante, ¿podría decirme acerca de sus experiencias como un niño? ¿Eras muy joven?

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, y la cámara se retiró como Sebastian se sentó con ella, hacer zoom sobre el rostro de su novio, por no haber escuchado la historia completa y totalmente interesado.

"Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía ocho años, dos meses lejos de mi noveno cumpleaños," dijo Kurt lentamente-, mi mamá había muerto un año antes y yo vivía con mi papá y su novia en ese entonces. Ella tuvo un hijo, Finn, es mi hermanastro.

...

_Los humanos intrusos._

...

'¿Qué edad tenía en ese momento? "

"Tenía seis años y medio, la gente solía pensar que era mayor porque él era más alto. ¡Compartimos una habitación en el momento, nos pasamos mucho tiempo juntos mientras crecía. Estamos muy cerca todavía.

Kurt tomó un suspiro tembloroso, cerrando los ojos mientras se observaba recordando recuerdos.

"Lo que recuerdo es sobre todo lo que vivimos ... bueno, sea lo que sea mientras dormíamos en nuestra habitación cada noche. Nosotros ... Yo ... a menudo por la noche me despertaba a esto, esta respiración. Lo sentí en mi cara, en el cuello. Me levantaba de ella y me gustaría ver esta masa negro al final de mi cama. No era muy alto, tal vez tal vez unos centímetros más bajo que yo ahora. De alguna manera se parecía a ... a ... Creo que un hombre. Simplemente parecía una sombra sólida aunque ... "

La cámara fue creada por Sebastián en la mesa de café, filmando el hombre alto mientras se levantaba para sentarse en el sofá de cuero grueso su brazo detrás de Kurt para exprimir sus hombros reconfortante como la voz de Kurt temblaba de miedo al pasado, pero sus ojos permanecieron secos.

"Está bien Kurt," aseguró el Dr. O'Malley, "tómate tu tiempo. Yo estoy aquí para escucharte. "

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y contuvo el aliento.

"Bueno, yo ni siquiera sali de la cama para entrar en la de Finn. Yo le susurraba a que se despertara, y lo hizo todo el tiempo. "

"¿Vio la masa como tú? '

"Los dos lo hicimos, 'Kurt llegó a tomar una de las manos de Sebastián en su hombro derecho,' los dos lo vimos. No podía moverse, apenas nos respiraba. Creo que fuimos demasiado aterrorizados como para llorar incluso, era horrible.

"¿Cuánto tiempo duró esto normalmente duran?

"Creo que tal vez diez minutos, tal vez quince-respondió Kurt, la grabación de la cámara como el rostro ni siquiera era concentrarse en otra cosa que su vuelta más.

"En realidad, no podía hacer nada, sólo rezaba para que se vaya, y finalmente lo hizo, gracias a Dios."

...

_Eso no estaba bien._

_Su anfitrión en caso de que desee._

_Sobrevivir en compañía de su anfitrión había sido suficiente._

_Su anfitrión fue no haber tenido miedo._

_Ira._

...

'¿Eres religioso en absoluto Kurt?

Kurt sacudió la cabeza-, no. Lo que era antes y durante los eventos, yo sólo era un niño que había sido criado en una familia cristiana. No fue sino hasta después del incendio que dejé de creer en Dios. "

'Incendio?

-Sí, me acuerdo en absoluto lo que sucedió después de la misa de las ocurrencias dormitorio, pero luego hubo un incendio. Nadie resultó herido, gracias a Dios. Pero perdimos casi todo. Nos trasladamos después de que el fuego ... pero ... no sé cómo lo hizo.

"¿La policía o cualquier servicio de bomberos descubre en cómo podría haber sido causado?

-Yo no lo creo ... Ni siquiera sé si había una investigación criminal. No estoy diciendo que era paranormal, sin embargo, yo no ... "

Se calló.

-Entiendo que no estás saltando a la explicación fácilmente censurable.

'Sí'.

Dr. O'Malley sacó el bloc de notas de nuevo, escribiendo algunas cosas abajo hasta que vio a la pareja una vez más.

-Sólo un poco más las cosas. Después de que se movía, nada se te pase?

Kurt se movió un poco, la flexión del brazo de Sebastián sosteniéndolo firme.

"Esto puede sonar loco, pero los años entre ocho y trece años han desaparecido por completo de mi memoria. Yo no me acuerdo de nada hasta que llegué a mi decimotercer cumpleaños, me acabo de despertar a mi padre cantando feliz cumpleaños ... Finn sonriendo a mí ... fue como un salto en el tiempo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

"Una cosa más", preguntó el doctor O'Malley en voz baja, 'tus padres, ¿alguna vez saber si habían experimentado algo?

'No. Mi madre murió de cáncer, pero ... ella era muy religiosa. La Mamá de Finn, Carole, yo no me acuerdo mucho de ella. Tal vez sólo un año de recuerdos de ella. Mi papá me dijo que ella desapareció de repente, Finn no parecía muy preocupado. Yo tampoco Ella nos dejó a una edad temprana. No tengo ni idea de por qué, yo no me acuerdo de mi padre se asustó de nada. "

Hubo una pausa, los sonidos de respiración constante de Kurt y el Dr. O'Malley guardando su cuaderno.

"Todo esto parece bastante extraño Kurt," reveló que, "para ser honesto con usted creo que esto es algún tipo de conexión con usted. Una muy fuerte, en que. Con esta inquietante infancia Creo que eso es lo que causó su memoria perdida. El estrés postraumático causado probablemente tu cuerpo para que el cerebro olvida casi todos los recuerdos de miedo y experiencias que tuvimos, pero ahora sientes que te ha seguido.

-Sí ... No ha sido muy activo, aunque aparte de las claves y los pasos. ¿Puede usted ... ¿puedes darnos algún consejo? Es sólo que no quiero que se las cosas se pongan feas, lo que sea. "

Dr. O'Malley asintió con la cabeza, de repente de pie, traje Kurt siguiente.

"Como se trata de una actividad muy tranquilo hasta el momento, lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es tratar de hacer contacto tranquilo y amable con el. No seas insolente, seguir utilizando a la cámara para grabar todo lo que encuentre. Si hay una cosa que te aconsejo, es mantener el ambiente de la casa y su relación muy suave y tranquila, no traiga emociones fuertes como la ira y la tristeza en sí mismos o entre sí. "

'Ajá, creo que no deberíamos tener a Quinn por aquí nunca más, entonces.

"Basta, Bas.

'No se acerque a la entidad con cualquier miedo tampoco,' Dr. O'Malley continuó-, este tipo de energías se alimentan de la energía negativa, por lo que puedo sentir ahora y lo que me has dicho. Esto puede estimular la obsesión, y en este momento lo único que quiero hacer es ponerse en contacto gradual y estar muy tranquilo sobre todo.

Él suspiró de repente, mirando pesaroso.

"Sin embargo, tengo que ser franco con usted. Yo trato con los fantasmas. Me especializo en la comunicación con los espíritus de los humanos muertos. Y, por desgracia, esto no es humano. Los demonios son muy diferentes. De hecho, me siento muy incómodo con el, y esto no es mi área.

Debo advertirle, esto es nada que se pueda ejecutar. Cuando le dije acerca de ser tranquilo en esta casa, y con los demás que no puedo expresar lo importante que es. Cualquier cosa puede dispararlo, una mala vibra, atacando, cualquier cosa. Esto tiene que ser tras con muy poco, o puede ser enfrentado con un problema. Voy a ponerte en contacto con el Dr. Larce, que es un demonólogo. Estará aquí dentro de una semana o más para ayudarte.

'Es-es todo lo que puedes hacer entonces? Kurt preguntó con una voz graznó.

¿Qué pasa con uno de esos ouija? Sebastián repente soltó, dijo que trata de hacer contacto con él, lo que usamos uno de ellos y tratar de averiguar lo que quiere, y lo que es problema es con Kurt? Podemos dar lo quiere lo quiere, y luego se ha ido ... ¿verdad? '

Ante el doctor O'Malley fue a la piedra y sacudió la cabeza con firmeza, "lo que parece que quiere es a Kurt, y si usted trae un tablero espiritual y tratar de jugar con el usted básicamente esta invitando al demonio, dejando que Sé que quieres comunicación y que causará problemas del más allá de nadie. ¿Me entiendes?

Sebastián fue surcado y asintió con rigidez.

-Sí, lo entiendo.

...

_Se sintió el miedo._

_El miedo por primera vez en años._

_Y sonrió lentamente._

...

'Hey, ustedes dos van a estar bien. Su calma justo ahora, es débil. Sólo deben estar tranquilos durante una semana, y voy a enviar Dr. Larce aquí para que usted pueda cortar esto de raíz. "

-Gracias-dijo Kurt realmente, "Voy a tomar su palabra para el."

Dr. O'Malley estrechó la mano de Kurt, entonces Sebastián. Kurt le acompañó hasta la puerta, la cámara sólo muestra Sebastián se sentó en el sofá, escuchando.

-Gracias por venir, realmente lo aprecio. Tenga un buen viaje de vuelta, la voz de "Kurt se oyó en el pasillo.

'Su muy bienvenidos. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes, y gracias. Adiós. '

'adios'.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue capturado, y luego Kurt regresó a la vista y se quedó en el sofá, lejos de Sebastian. Sebastián dejó escapar un sonido divertido y sonrió.

-Bueno, no era sólo un fantasma.

'Por el amor de dios, no le escuchastes? ¿Por qué no puedes tomar esto en serio?

Sonrisa de Sebastian se cayó.

'Baby, lo hice. Mira, vamos, esto es, probablemente, nada. Perdóname si me equivoco, pero apenas hemos tenido nada y un tío llega y lo llama un demonio? Un poco de mierda sobre nosotros, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, porque él conducía casi un centenar de kilómetros para nosotros".

"En realidad no se lo puedo creer.

Kurt lo miró, con los ojos flotando en una mirada de desaprobación. Él miró hacia otro lado y trajo a sus rodillas contra el pecho, metiendo sus pies debajo de él, agarrando sus piernas.

"Le estoy pidiendo.

'¿Quién?'

'El hombre'.

¿Qué tipo?

Eso demonólogo, Dr. Larce.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. Baby, no lo llames.

"¿Por qué diablos no? Dr. O'Malley dijo que era un especialista que nos ayudaría. Además, tu no nos va a poner en contacto con él de ninguna manera. "

Sebastián se acercó, pasando un brazo alrededor de Kurt con fuerza para retenerlo.

...

_gruñó en voz baja._

...

"Kurt. Escucha. Fue malo cuando tu eras un niño, te traumatizó. Lo entiendo. Pero mira a tu alrededor, ya que trece ha sido tranquilo, ¿no? '

Kurt no dijo nada.

'¿Sí? Si. Así que vamos a ... ignorarlo.

-No estoy ignorando, Bas-protestó Kurt: "Yo sé que es tranquilo, pero yo no quiero simplemente lo ignoran. Eso podría enojarle. "

...

_observó con interés_.

...

"¡Muy bien! Jesús, Dios. Mira, no lo llame en este momento. ¿De acuerdo? "

"Está bien."

'Prométemelo'.

"Te lo prometo, te prometo que no voy a llamar a menos que empeore.

'Gracias'.

Se quedaron en silencio, acurrucados uno contra el otro, sin decir una palabra. Después de un minuto, Kurt se levantó.

"Tengo trabajo que terminar."

'Babe?

'¿Qué?' Kurt llamado fuera de cámara.

'Te amo'.

Una pausa.

"Te amo demasiado".

...

_gruñó._


	3. El Primer toque de la maldad

**HOLA! Bueno ****Este Fic no es mió, yo solo me dedique a traducirlo por entretenimiento. Nada me pertenece,**

**La autora original es "yougottabekiddingme" Todo el fic es de ella.**

**Espero les guste y nos leemos pronto.**

**Haunted**

¿Sabes lo que quiero saber, nene "

'¿Qué?'

"La mierda esa ese problema de demonios está contigo, de todos modos."

Kurt suspiró con voz casi inaudible, "¿podemos no hablar de ello?

La cámara se sentó en el regazo de Sebastián, desde las rodillas mezclilla vestidos de bloqueo de la parte inferior de la pantalla, ligeramente inclinada hacia Kurt de donde él estaba sentado en la cama, a escasos centímetros de ropa carril lejos del lado de la cama, pedazos de material y elementos inacabados de la ropa que le rodeaba. Sebastián cambiado, ahora las piernas delante de él.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Pensé que no quería pasar por alto?

"Yo no-Yo no quiero que acapare nuestras vidas, ¿sabes? Escuché el portazo de la maldita noche anterior, en el pasillo ... ' su rostro pálido, un tono ligeramente exasperado.

"Los dos hicimos.

"Ni siquiera estabas despierto!

"Vi las imágenes de esta mañana ...

'Dios amor.

Kurt cruzó las piernas y apoyó los codos en las rodillas para enterrar su cara en sus manos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

'Bebe?

Kurt de repente se enderezó, sacando su postura perfectamente y dejó escapar un largo suspiro por la nariz antes de volver a abrir los ojos.

-Estoy trabajando en la actualidad. Y cuando yo trabajo, yo no quiero hablar de lo que me está siguiendo, o esa cámara enorme en mi cara.

'Hey! Kurt, ¿a dónde vas? "

La cámara se sacudió como Sebastian se movió con un movimiento, tratando de seguir a Kurt que había tomado una carpeta en una mano y un montón de ropa y clavijas en el otro y salir de la habitación, en el pasillo y en la esquina en la ahorrar espacio.

Sebastián se detuvo cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de su novio. La cámara, la grabación sólo la puerta pintada de blanco recogido los sonidos suaves de Kurt se mueve dentro, y el gemido, exasperado escapar de la garganta de Sebastián.

"Joder, bebé, por favor sal. Nosotros no tenemos que hablar de ello, si no lo desea. Estoy preocupado por ti! '

"Déjame en paz, Bas. Necesito un poco de espacio! Kurt enojado, la voz ahogada salió de detrás de la puerta-, me estoy cayendo detrás de este proyecto y tu mierda arrojando sobre el fantasma de mierda otra vez! Déjame en paz! '

'Maldito-mierda! Bien, bien! Te voy a dar un poco de espacio, mierda! "

Su temperamento perdido rápidamente, la cámara cayó al suelo de Sebastián dejarla caer descuidadamente en su ira, la grabación de lado. La última cosa que fue filmado en pie asalto de distancia.

...

_sonrió, burlón. calmante sobre su hambre._

...

Cinco minutos después de la grabación silenciosa de la alfombra y la parte inferior de la puerta, el sonido de pasos y un crujido del mango. La puerta se abrió y las piernas delgadas de Kurt apareció a la vista. Se agachó para recoger la cámara, sosteniendo en frente de su cara para fruncir el ceño en él.

"Espero que veas esta mierda estúpida", puso mala cara, con los ojos tenue y triste.

Se dio la vuelta alrededor de la cámara y la pantalla cuando negro.

...

Traslado de regreso a su dormitorio, Kurt había vuelto a trabajar con su proyecto. Aún molesto y enojado, simplemente no podía entender lo que había se había metido en él.

No hay nada realmente terrible había sucedido todavía, aparte de los portazos de la puerta la noche anterior por el pasillo. Teclas movidas, pasos y un portazo, bueno, está bien, no eran ... las voces.

Hizo una mueca para sus adentros mientras se golpeó accidentalmente con una aguja mientras se sentaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Cuando el médium había venido, había mentido cuando dijo que nada había sucedido hasta ahora.

Cuando en la escuela secundaria que había llegado a casa y ver la misa en la ventana superior. Su ventana de su dormitorio. Las voces mientras dormía. Siempre llamaba por su nombre, una masculina, la voz suave, sin lugar a dudas espeluznante.

Kurt. Kurt. KURT.

Oró entonces.

Otra mentira de renunciar a Dios después del incendio.

Estaba tan cansado, tan molesto y asustado de lo que le estaba siguiendo, tratando de apoderarse de él. Para responder a la pregunta silenciosa de su prometido, no. No sabía qué ... Lo que lo quería con él.

Nunca había visto las películas. ¿No se atreven a. Él no quiere entender.

Dios, ¿qué estaba mal con él?

Arrojó la chaqueta violeta con la flor de encaje media cosida en el bolsillo y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, gimiendo en su propia frustración.

Él respiró profunda y lentamente. Tenía que creer. Se necesita para tomar el control. Esto no es saludable ni para él ni a su relación con Sebastián. Amaba a Sebastián, quería casarse con él ... tener hijos, llevar una vida normal sin ningún tipo de fantasmas, apariciones o-o sobre todo el puto demo-

Un ACCIDENTE.

Kurt se disparó, sobresaltado al oír lo que sonaba como una planta baja el vidrio. Fue roto.

Él trajo con precaución y lentamente sus piernas para abalanzarse sobre el borde de la cama y después de una breve pausa que se levantó al lado de la cama y salió de la habitación, haciendo su camino abajo con tanto cuidado como si estuviera caminando sobre un piso de cáscaras de huevo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina no vio nada. Nada excepto la puerta de gabinete de la cocina se abrió de golpe y el mejor desayuno alrededor de Sebastián su Novio la taza de Kurt que le había dado a él como una broma en el día de San Valentín.

Dio un paso adelante y se inclinó para tomar un pedazo de él con mucho cuidado, levantándolo con intenciones inciertas. Era muy tranquilo. Fue apenas si respiraba.

"Kurt"

Kurt de repente grito de terror al sentir un firme control sobre cada lado de sus caderas, apretando de manera casi sugerente. Ni siquiera pensar, que disparó desde su posición de cuclillas en el suelo y le disparó al otro lado del cuarto, gritando todavía.

Se metió en el estudio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él antes de deslizarse por ella y dejarse llorar en sollozos, atormentado.

...

La pantalla en negro parpadeó antes de venir a la vida, que muestra la parte de la mano de Sebastián como él lo enciende.

GRABADOS REPRODUCCIÓN 10:15:02 AM

"Espero que veas esta mierda estúpida '

ACTO FINAL 10:20:17: AM

"A la mierda el amor."

La cámara estaba temblorosa mientras caminaba con ella, desviándose alrededor a veces en busca de Kurt. Los Pasos de Sebastian eran ruidosos, con la respiración un poco superficial.

"Kurt? Kurt, nene, ¿dónde estás? "

Guardó silencio durante un rato más, sigue caminando hasta que llegó a la cocina y juró, la cámara cambiando, ya que filmó la taza rota. La Mano de Sebastián salió a moverse un poco, su toque curioso y vacilante ligeramente.

Un ruido.

"que carajos...?

Sebastián se puso de pie con la cámara y se fue en dirección a donde un pequeño ruido, llanto se oía desde donde vino de atrás cerca del estudio.

No, en el estudio.

Un consumo rápido de la respiración se oyó cuando su mano quedó a la vista de nuevo para coger el asa y gírela.

"Kurt? Bebé estas aquí?

Empujó la puerta y volvió a maldecir por lo que se ve a continuación. Por la estantería en un rincón, acurrucado y abrazado a las rodillas contra el pecho Kurt estaba tranquilamente llorando, temblando con cada aliento que tomaba y dejó escapar.

"Joder ... Kurt.

La cámara fue sofocada, mostrando la imagen al nivel del suelo cuando Sebastián llegó a agacharse delante de Kurt y mantenía una mano al lado de su cabeza, su expresión temerosa.

"Jesús, Kurt, ¿qué diablos pasó?

Kurt mantenía sus ojos cerrados, un sollozo ahogado en su garganta, gritando más fuerte.

-Lo siento-Estoy tan, tan triste ... Yo no quería decir que fui yo-'

"Por Dios, cariño, no llores más por nuestra lucha. Tu estabas estresado, yo fui un idiota. Tu no tienes que lamentar nada-tranquilizó Sebastián, pasando una mano suave a través de Kurt y su castaño cabello.

Kurt suspiró y se aferró al brazo de Sebastián.

-Por favor ... puedes sólo sostenerme ...? Durante cinco minutos?

Nene, ven aquí ... ' Sebastián murmuró suavemente y se sentó en el suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y tirando de él en su regazo, Kurt sólo excavando su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

...

_El miedo era de un sabor dulce_.

_Pero ahora lo aprendió cuando se trataba de Kurt, el miedo era simplemente delicioso ..._

...

...

JODER-JODER-más Fuerte-AH, Sebastian-más duro! "

Sebastián sonrió a la luz tenue habitación, agarrando las caderas de Kurt mientras golpeaba con fuerza contra él.

Parecía que estaba al borde del clímax, cuando dejó escapar un grito-como algo invisible lo arrojó fuera de la cama.


	4. Oigo ruidos en la puerta

**HOLA! Bueno ****Este Fic no es mió, yo solo me dedique a traducirlo por entretenimiento. Nada me pertenece,**

**La autora original es "yougottabekiddingme" Todo el fic es de ella.**

**Espero les guste y nos leemos pronto.**

**Haunted**

La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró de golpe, a partir del estudio Sebastian ni siquiera levanto la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, una cámara filmando a sus ojos. Él entrecerró los ojos.

'Hey, nene, ¿puedes entrar aquí un momento?'

-Sí, ¿qué? ' La voz de Kurt fue amortiguada de la distancia en el pasillo. Se oyeron pasos y en pocos instantes apareció detrás de Sebastian, sin mirar a la cámara. Se inclinó y lo envolvió en sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sebastián y presionó sus labios en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Hm?

En la pantalla de la computadora era la opinión de la cámara de su habitación la noche anterior, con ellos en la cama para dormir a pierna suelta. La captura de vídeo se ha detenido y, obviamente, rebobina la forma de Sebastian y frunció el ceño en él.

"¿Recuerdas algo raro que sucedió anoche?

El tono de Sebastian era firme, como un escéptico tener sólo sacudió su mano. Kurt a su vez, negó con la cabeza.

"No, a menos que tu hayas decidido roncar de nuevo, 'bromeó a la ligera.

Sebastian no parecía siquiera sonreír cuando de pronto se apoderó del ratón y hace clic en el botón de PLAY en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

"Sólo ve esto."

REPRODUCCIÓN DE GRABADO - 2:56:01 AM

Kurt se acurrucó en Sebastian, a diferencia de su novio seguía haciendo extraños movimientos frecuentes en su sueño, su expresión facial ligeramente perturbado.

Él se quedó quieto por unos momentos, parecía haberse relajado.

Se incorporó, lentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y su expresión ahora en blanco. Su espalda recta y quieto como una piedra. Permaneció así durante seis largos segundos, mirando a la cámara que lo observaba.

Miró a Sebastian, su cara, después giro hacia arriba y un gruñido extraño de su garganta. El sonido inhumano duró un mero instante, pero su expresión se mantuvo.

Lentamente, se puso de vuelta en los brazos de Sebastián. Su rostro seguía enojado y casi malo, pero el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron una vez más, se desvaneció y él siguió durmiendo.

GRABADO REPRODUCCIÓN 02:57:35 AM - PAUSA

Kurt no dijo nada. Soltó los hombros de Sebastián y los envolvió defensivamente alrededor de sí mismo, la mandíbula congelada y los labios fruncidos. Sus ojos, sin embargo, parpadearon con temor innegable.

"No recuerdo nada de eso. Eso ... eso no era yo. "

Sebastian se volvió en su asiento y miró a Kurt, levantando las cejas.

"Eso no es gracioso

"No puedo creer que no se vean afectados por esto. '

"Bueno, yo no me lo pensaría corriendo y gritando para resolver sus hábitos de sueño espeluznante.

"No es un hábito poco dormir espeluznante! Nunca lo he hecho antes! "

Jesús, ¿no crees que no lo sé? Nene, eso fue espeluznante, pero es para bien

Sebastian hizo una pausa. Sonrió maliciosamente y maniobró en la silla para besar a Kurt que estaba detrás de él.

...

"Prométeme que mantendrás filmando nene

"Dudo mucho que algo extremo que va a pasar el momento en que dejan de grabar, Bas, 'Kurt bromeaba alegremente. Tenía la mano en la cámara, mirando como Sebastian salió por la puerta principal para salir a al camino, al coche, le dio un beso a su novio.

"te sorprenderé. Nos vemos esta noche, y puedo decir que tu culo está jodidamente bien hoy! Sebastian gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para la calle para escuchar.

Kurt se rió, una mujer con un carrito de mirar alrededor de sus treinta y tantos años que pasan por su casa en la acera miró con dureza.

Kurt se rió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

...

El timbre sonó a las 8:39 am, Kurt estaba en la cocina, donde se estaba preparando una lasaña, la cámara estaba en un estante alto, la grabación sin un solo movimiento de la colocación segura, dejando al descubierto partes de la cocina, toda la sala. Kurt salió de la cocina y se dirigió a través de la gran sala y desapareció por el pasillo. El sonido de la puerta delantera, luego voces.

'Rachel'

'.. Kurt!

'¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

'¿Me puede dejar en primera?

'Sí, vamos'

Kurt reapareció, Rachel en la sala. vestía de blanco, pelo suelto sobre los hombros y hace de una supermodelo. Su expresión se relajó, pero cansado. Sin dudarlo mucho se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y le sonrió a Kurt, quien sigue dejándose caer en el sillón frente, las cejas levantadas en ella, una mirada cariñosa a sus ojos.

"Así que ...? '

'¿No estás feliz de que haya venido por aquí?'

'No deberías estar en Nueva York en estos momentos?

-Tenía que verte.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, parecía intrigado.

'Ah, sí? "

Rachel de repente sonrió aún más brillante, empujando su mano en el entusiasmo. Un, brillante, y muy caro anillo de compromiso grande sentado en su dedo anular. Kurt soltó un grito de sorpresa agradable, extendiendo la mano para agarrar la mano de Rachel, admirando el anillo.

"Jesse me pidió que me casara con él! Hace una semana, justo después de la inauguración!

'Oh, Rachel! ¡Es precioso! ¡Enhorabuena! Ya era hora-cuando es la boda?

-Bueno, no hemos decidido aún, pero va a ser una boda de diciembre "Yo quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, bueno, aparte de mi papa-porque quiero que seas mi dama de honor! Bueno ... hombre de honor!

Kurt gritó, abrazando a su amiga con fuerza y Rachel le devolvió el abrazo, vértigo sí misma.

-Por supuesto que sí! Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti! Hay dejame diseñar tu vestido!

Rachel rio. Los amigos hablaban en tonos emocionados de alta intensidad, de pronto absorto en la discusión de bodas, entretenimiento, flores, catering. Estaban tan perdidos en la conversación, si no se daban cuenta de la figura en sombras trepando la pared del pasillo, cada vez más alto.

...

"¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a cenar?"

Rachel negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa afectuosa, de pie en la puerta abierta, sosteniendo una de las manos de Kurt, que sostiene a la ligera.

"No, tengo que volver. Además, yo-'

Ella fue interrumpida por el coche de Sebastian entrando en la casa y mirando a Kurt, tocando burlonamente el cracson y llego cuando el motor se apago. Segundos después, Sebastian salió del vehículo y sonrió a los dos.

-Eh, bueno, si no es el hobbit! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, ¿eh?

Kurt maniobró la cámara en las manos para que firme, la captura de expresión impresionado de Rachel.

"Hola a ti también Sebastian-dijo secamente. -Supongo que vas a querer asistir a mi boda?

'¿Qué?' Las cejas de Sebastián levantó una milla de altura y se burlaron, acercándose a Kurt para envolver un cálido brazo alrededor de su cintura, "te vas a casar? Con el amo de casa?

Rachel rodo los ojos, ajusto la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro, obviamente, cada vez mas enfurecida.

"Jesse es una estrella en ascenso Broadway, y nos complementamos mutuamente. Él no es un amo de casa, idiota. "

-Bueno, espero que los dos sean muy feliz juntos! y Kurt me encantaría ir y cantar y bailar, con sarcasmo en su voz, sonrió genuinamente. Rachel simplemente gruñó y se metió la mano en su bolso, las llaves hicieron ruido cuando las encontró.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando te portes bien, y con Kurt en todo momento-eres más que bienvenido a asistir. Te voy a enviar la invitación cuando ponga una fecha y lugar de celebración. Kurt, probablemente tendrá más de dos semanas para discutir los planes de la boda Quiero que mi día perfecto para un ser perfecto '.

-Por supuesto, Rach, 'Kurt tranquilizó amablemente.

La cámara fue entregada a Sebastian, Kurt acercándose a Rachel en un abrazo de despedida y despedida se intercambiaron antes de que la despidieron en su coche, desapareciendo con un bocinazo y desapareciendo en la noche.

Kurt miro a Sebastian.

"¿Tiene que ser un idiota 24/7? , se quejó, "vamos, Bas, ella es mi mejor amiga, que nos invitó a su primera boda. Se un poco más ... Sentimental?

'Primera boda?

"Bueno, ella va a ser un nombre de referencia cultural muy importante en un par de años. Yo diría que va a Jesse últimos tres de ellos ".

Sebastian solto un suspiro. "

...

'Así que ... ¿Dónde está la cámara de mano?

La pareja se sentó en la barra de desayuno en los taburetes, los platos de comida a medio terminar delante de ellos. Kurt estaba mirando a la pequeña pantalla, de pie en donde Sebastian había colocado sobre un trípie. Sebastian se rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, ya es una molestia para transportar la enorme una a todas partes, pensé que podría ser más fácil de manejar durante el día, ¿sabes? He fijado permanentemente el otro en el dormitorio, porque hemos estado recibiendo más actividad allí ".

Kurt asintió. Él bostezó ligeramente y apartó su silla para salir y tomo los platos, empezando a caminar a la cocina, sólo para ser detenido por Sebastian envolviendo los dos brazos alrededor de los brazos de su prometido, acariciando su cara en la parte baja de la espalda.

"Nene, te ves cansado, quieres limpiar mañana ...?

"Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, 'Kurt comenzó a protestar, pero ya coloco los platos sucios lentamente, las manos libres para llegar sobre Sebastian.

Sebastian sonrió y se bajó del taburete, y levanto a Kurt le mantenia correctamente, pronunciando sobre la parte posterior de su cuello.

'Nosotros sí tenemos una alarma ya sabes ... además, yo tengo una mejor manera de pasar nuestra noche en vez de la limpieza de ...'

Kurt se estremeció visiblemente cuando la mano de Sebastian desapareció debajo de la camisa, con lo que uno de los suyos en el cuello del hombre más alto cuya boca ahora estaba besando el cuello al descubierto.

'Vamos a la cama-susurró seductoramente Sebastian, apretando su agarre, detrás de su mano izquierda que arrancó un gemido de Kurt, yendo hacia la habitacion.

Al igual que un interruptor se había encendido Sebastian de repente se convirtió en más áspero. Sacó a Kurt hacia él y en un climatizado beso descuidado. Kurt levantó la mano para agarrar el pelo de Sebastian, presionando en la mano que aún le palmeó.

Sebastian agarró las caderas de Kurt con fuerza, arrastrando a sus muslos antes de levantar la facilidad que le polipasto sobre la encimera, tirando de él para envolver las piernas largas de Kurt en la cintura, las erecciones juntas creando una deliciosa fricción que hizo Sebastian gruñido de deseo.

Se separaron del beso para agarrar por la ropa de Kurt, sin importarle si se desgarraron en el proceso de prisa quitarla. Las Camisetas desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, por lo que fueron los pantalones Marc Jacobs de Kurt que habían sido arrojados en el suelo sin cuidado, dejándolo en boxer.

Sebastian se quito sus propios pantalones aplastó su boca contra Kurt de nuevo, en realidad no besar-y no más dientes, la lengua y el exceso de saliva, pero la pareja no parece importarle, especialmente cuando Sebastian intentó agarrar al delgado muslo de Kurt está de nuevo, tirando él fuera del mostrador y procedió a llevar a cabo de la habitación, tropezando cuando Kurt se separó de su boca y con el seguro labios contra su cuello ...

...

La cámara que estaba sentado en el dormitorio registró la lucha de Sebastian media Kurt llevar por las escaleras. Llegar a la habitación, golpeando la puerta el resto del camino abierto ante Sebastian ciegamente Kurt tiró sobre la cama y se subió encima de él con un beso en la nuca una clavícula hasta que llegó a un pezón, lo chupo con su boca, mordiendo y lamiendo a su alrededor provocando Kurt a gritar y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás de placer, sosteniendo la cabeza de su novio en su lugar.

'joder-Bas! Te necesito!

Sebastian no perdió el tiempo. Soltó el pezón violado y le quito los boxers negros, casi arrancando de Kurt en su prisa justo después. Él sonrió y tomó la polla de Kurt en sus manos a las burlas, acariciando lentamente.

'¿Qué necesitas bebé? Dime lo que quieres. "

Kurt jadeó, yendo hacia el puño de Sebastián y agarrando las sábanas con los ojos apenas abiertos aún.

-Mierda, quiero que me folles, ahora mismo. "

Me encanta cuando estas necesitado, bebé,' Sebastian rió, "Me encanta cuando estás tan caliente por ello, dios, voy a hacer que te sientas tan bien bebé .. '

Con una mano todavía en la polla de Kurt, él se acercó a él a la mesa de noche para tirar abierto el cajón pequeño y llevar a cabo un paquete de Condones y una botella medio vacía de lubricante. Se inclinó y puso sus labios en el oído de Kurt, respirando entrecortadamente.

"Date la vuelta-ordenó en voz baja.

Kurt cumplió con entusiasmo, volteando una y extendiendo sus piernas. Sebastian gimió ante la vista, que llega a pasarse una mano por la espalda de Kurt hasta llegar a su culo y apretando una de las nalgas con fuerza antes de difundirlas.

Hubo un pequeño chasquido de la botella se abrió, Sebastian se puso el líquido sobre los dedos y ahora el culo expuesto de Kurt. Fue impulsado por los gemidos y quejidos entrecortada Kurt estaba haciendo, su expresión nada menos que el amor y la lujuria pura.

Los Dedos trabajaron rápidamente, pero con cuidado insertaba dos a la vez y Kurt gritó claramente adaptándose a la sensación familiar.

"Mierda, mierda Bas! ¡Date prisa! Necesito sentirte!

"Espera un segundo bebé, necesitare asegurarme de que estás listo-que ha sido un poco .."

Sebastian le tocó rápidamente, acelerando poco a poco su ritmo cuando Kurt empezó a joder de nuevo en sus dedos, gemidos cada vez más fuerte.

"Estoy listo, oh dios date prisa, Bas.

Sebastian rebuscó para abrir el paquete de aluminio, rodando por el condón en su polla gruesa. Él se colocó detrás de Kurt, que seguía gimiendo con anticipación y se alineó contra el agujero de Kurt antes de empujar lentamente.

Kurt respondió de inmediato, empujando hacia atrás y casi perderse. Incapaz de soportarlo más Sebastian quebró y agarró las caderas de Kurt y empujones sus bolas en el culo profundo, dándole un segundo para ajustarse antes de retroceder a cabo y follarlo otra vez con desesperación y necesidad. Kurt gritó al ritmo rápido Sebastian estaba poniendo, tratando de cumplir con sus golpes y gimiendo más fuerte de placer.

'Ah, ah, ah me-joder-mierda!'

-Mierda, bebé, eres tan caliente, 'Sebastian aceleró el paso alcanzando alrededor de Kurt para acariciar su polla lánguidamente.

'joder-joder-más fuerte-AH, Sebastian-más duro! "

Sebastian sonrió a la luz tenue habitación, agarrando las caderas de Kurt mientras golpeaba con fuerza contra él.

Parecía que estaba al borde del clímax, cuando dejó escapar un grito, como algo invisible lo arrojó fuera de la cama.

'Joder!'

'Oh, Dios mío, Sebastian!

Kurt se sonrojó, confundido y ahora medio duro, revuelto hacia atrás en la cama para mirar por encima de su novio sorprendido que estaba buscando tan desprevenido como él.

Hubo un corto silencio entrecortado hasta Kurt trató de salir de la cama e ir a Sebastian.

'Bas, que-'

Fue interrumpido cuando una fuerza invisible tiró de su pierna con fuerza y lo tiró de la cama con dureza, por el suelo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación gritando de horror.

'Sebastián'

-Mierda, KURT!

Sebastian encontró a sus pies y se fue a correr detrás de él en un estado de pánico y la puerta se cerró detrás de él con Kurt gritando detrás de él.

'BAS! SEBASTIAN AYUDAME!

'Maldito-dios maldito-JODER!

Sebastian tuvo problemas con la puerta por un momento hasta que la abrió y entró por el pasillo y en la habitación final, donde Kurt se escuchaba, todavía chillando de terror. El ser invisible por un minuto o dos se oían gritos, un estrépito y la explosión de recoger por la cámara hasta que volvió a entrar en la vista.

Sebastian tenía a Kurt en sus brazos, arrastrando a su regreso a su habitación y cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ellos antes de que la pareja se desplomara en el suelo, Kurt rompio en sollozos histéricos y gritos.

...

_Justo fuera de la puerta, se rió entre dientes pequeños y rascó todo el camino hasta la puerta, donde se enteró de Kurt gritando por dentro al sonido repentino._

_Puede que al principio quería que el anfitrión venia con calma ... pero ... esta tortura y el miedo del que se está alimentando ..._

_Kurt sería más divertido que se tenía de esta manera._

_Y ese tiempo estaba llegando antes de lo previsto._


End file.
